My Search for You
by pheenixgirl
Summary: Kagome has a stepmother who beats her and treats her like a maid. Inu Yasha's parents are divroced and they spend most of their moeny on men and women. They meet. They fall for each other. They deny. They are seperated. R&R!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing, and violence.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Please R&R.

* * *

Kagome is her name. Many tragic events come into her life, but they never leave. Her mother passed away when she was only 6. Five years later, her father remarried, giving his only daughter a stepmother. She was happy at first. She would have someone else that would care for her, and love her when her father was away. But no. Her stepmother always beat Kagome. She made Kagome make dinner, do chores, and treated her stepdaughter as if she were a servant and nothing more. It was the beginning of her tortures.

Now 3 years have passed since her stepmother moved in. Kagome now at the age of 14.

"Where's the dinner you slut? I thought I told you to have it ready 30 minutes ago!" a screech came up floating up the stairs.

"I am sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" The stepmother glared at her servant. She than rose to her feet, and grabbed a whip.

"Please. I didn't have the money to buy the ingredients!" Kagome protested.

"Don't give me excuses girl!" With that, the older woman brought the whip down at the defenseless girl. A sharp gasp escaped the injured girl. "Now, here's 15 dollars. Go run to the store, and have my dinner ready!"

"Yes." Kagome took the money and hurried out.

She arrived at a store which she frequently visited. She quickly paid for the food and made her way out with the change. She had only walked about 2 blocks when a hand reached out to her, and dragged her into a dark ally.

"Let me GO!" Kagome wanted to say. But a hand was clasped tightly over her mouth.

"Give me all your money, and I won't harm you." The voice had told her. Kagome had lived with her dangerous new mother for a while now. She quickly defended herself by using her elbow against the robber. He immediately fell to the ground, but Kagome did not run away. Instead she bent down next the body, pulled out her change of money, and handed it to the man.

"You must be very desperate for money to try and harm people. Take this, and please, don't harm people like that anymore." It was than when Kagome finally moved out.

From behind her, the thief was laying on the ground, staring at the girl that just left him. He than glanced at his hand where she had left him money. _Is she some really nice girl, or is she just plain dumb?_ He thought to himself. Than he realized. She had given him the money not to save her life, but because she was being nice. Also, to keep him from attacking any other random people out there. He started after the girl.

Kagome had prepared dinner in record time. She had made rice, and some other Japanese dishes. As usual, Kagome did not join her father and stepmother in their meal. She was forbidden to do so. Kagome took some left over food, and ate quietly in her little kitchen. Suddenly, she heard something crash just outside her kitchen.

"What was that?" Kagome put her food down to check out what had made such a noise. It was a man, dressed in dirty clothing, appearing to be in the age of 16.

"Hey." The person said, noticing Kagome staring.

Kagome said nothing. It was the same person that had attacked her!

"What are you doing here? I gave you everything I had." Kagome started.

"Yeah. I know, I know! Here." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out some money. "Take it back."

"But, why?" Kagome said startled.

"Because I said so. Alright?" He thrust the money into the hands of the little girl.

"Hey … do you want something to eat?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's ok." He turned, but suddenly, his stomach growled.

"I think you should eat." Kagome said between giggles. He glared at her, but than, suddenly, he smiled.

"Thanks. What's your name?" he said coming back into the kitchen.

"Kagome. Yours?" Her back was to him, getting food.

"Inu Yasha." Said he, looking happily at the food presented before him. Kagome seated herself next to the hungry man and studied him.

"Did you run away?" Kagome said in sudden curiosity.

"You can say that." Inu Yasha said between bites.

"Oh. Are you ever going to go back?"

"Probably. My father would catch me sooner or later." He said with a smile. "I've tried to get away a hundred times."

"Why are you running away?" Kagome asked again.

"My parents are divorced. My mother is a slut. Spending all of her money on man. My father too. It's nice to get away from him."

"Oh. That's not too good is it?" she said in concern.

"If you're talking about the fact that they are sluts and asses, yeah, it's not too good. If you're talking about the money, well, let's say, we don't really have a problem with that."

"You're rich." Kagome said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kagome changed the topic.

"Nah. I'll just find some place in an ally. It shouldn't be long before my father finds me again."

"Come on, you can't be serious! Stay for the night." Kagome offered again.

"Oh …" Inu Yasha looked at the face of the girl. Her eyes said that she wouldn't let him do otherwise. "Fine …" he concluded with a sigh,

"Yay! Now, come upstairs, and I'll find you a place to sleep." Kagome pulled at his hand, dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

That was my first chapter. I hope you like it. It is my first Inu Yasha fic. **R&R!**


	2. Out of my Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing and violence.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Wow. First chapter and already 7 reviews. Thank you so much. This was my first shot at an Inu Yasha fic. I am so glad that some will actually read it, let alone like it. I very much appreciate all the encouraging reviews!

R&R!

* * *

"Come on! My room's this way!" her hand was still holding tightly to Inu's as she led him to her small room. When they reached their destination, Inu looked around the room in one glance. She had a twin sized bed, a small dresser and nothing more.

"This is your room huh?" Inu stated.

"Yeah. I know it isn't much but …" Kagome blushed in embarrassment, fully aware that Inu was rich, therefore not used to rooms like hers.

"It's perfect. Don't worry about anything." Inu Yasha stopped the girl from explaining. He knew she didn't want to.

"You can take the bed." Kagome brought out two extra sheets and placed one on the ground and the other on top of her. "Good night!"

"Goodnight …" Inu Yasha said before drifting off to sleep.

iii

"Wake up! Please! Inu Yasha!" At the sound, Inu Yasha woke up abruptly.

"What is it?" Inu said with sleep still in his eyes.

"You must go now. My mother is coming! She can't find you here!" Kagome pushed Inu up, and motioned to her window. "Here, go out through the window. Just outside, there is a tree, and you can climb down."

"But … why can't your mother see me?" Inu Yasha asked before walking slowly.

"She just cannot! Please, before she reaches!" Kagome forced Inu Yasha out the window. At that moment, Kagome's mother walked in through the door.

"What are you doing standing there bitch? Don't you know I'm expecting company? Hurry up and make some tea!" the woman grabbed hold of her trusty whip.

"I … I am sorry!" Kagome stuttered.

"Girl, that's all you ever say! I'm going to put an end to it! Sorry isn't going to cut it this time!" The elder struck the whip down at the helpless girl. A streak of blood rushed down her bare leg, and screams came out freely.

"Please! It won't happen anymore! I promise! Just please stop whipping me!" tears soaked into her clothing as did her blood.

"No! You need to be taught a lesson!" she prepared to strike again, but something caught her hand. The older woman turned around to see and much worn boy grasping her wrist.

"Stop it now." He said calmly.

"Who are you? One of her ass friends? Would you like to be taught a lesson too?" the stepmother's eyes pierced into the boy's.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Listen woman. You might not recognize me, but I recognize you. You work for my father, right." The smirked.

"Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome forced.

"Shut your mouth girl! I never gave you permission to speak!" she snapped. "Your father? Don't make me laugh! You, a son of a rich man like him?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that? He's coming here today, and ask him when he does. He will tell you I am his son."

"I think I will boy. Why won't you just wait here until he arrives? We can ask him then." The woman threw a dirty look at the girl on the ground and went out.

"Are you alright?" Inu Yasha rushed to Kagome's aid.

"Yeah. Are you really his son?" Kagome stared into Inu's eyes.

"Yeah I'm his son. Who cares anyways? I can't believe you let me stay, when you knew she was going to hurt you when she found out!" Inu Yasha sounded angry.

"I don't care what she does to me. I should be used to it by now." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah? Well, I think I care what happens! I'll get you out of this hell Kagome. Trust me." He suddenly smiled down at her. Kagome merely smiled back.

iii

"Girl, come down." A voice softer than before ordered.

"She's always nicer when we have company. She doesn't want people to find out what she does to me." Kagome explained to Inu Yasha as they went down the stairs. Inu Yasha nodded.

"Would you bring some tea?" the stepmother added.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Now, sir, this morning I found a young man who claims to be your son." Across from the faking woman, sat a man. He was suited in a black suit, and he looked to be in his 40's. There was also a scent that followed him.

"Show me." He said. When he said so, Inu Yasha appeared through the door.

"Hey dad." He said in a low voice.

"Ah. Another attempt failed I see. Only took 3 days too. Where have you been this time?" the man questioned.

"You mean he is really and truly your son?" the stepmother put in.

"Of course he is! He runs away all the time. I expect an answer now." He said looking at Inu Yasha with a sly smile.

"Talk about it later. I think you know what happened already though. Isn't it obvious?" Inu Yasha shrugged.

"I guess it is boy. You are predictable." The man stated. He looked over at Kagome who was approaching with tea. "And who is this?"

"This is my daughter Kagome, sir." She smiled …something Kagome knew not to trust.

"Ah, yes. I should have guessed. Bring some tea here, girl." At the command, Kagome placed a warm cup of tea in front of the suited man.

"You two can run along now. We need to talk." He said to the two youngsters. With not much concern, the two walked away, closing the door behind them.

"Sir, my raise?" the woman quickly asked.

"You will get it, but mostly for the fact that you found my son." The man replied.

"Thank you sir. I will work harder." She added.

"Good. Now, I must be on my way." The dressed man stood up, ready to leave. "I want you to tell my son that he is to be at the house by the afternoon."

"Oh, of course sir!" she agreed. With that, the man walked away, into his awaiting car.

* * *

That was the second chapter! I hope that it was as enjoyable as the last one. I will update as soon as I can. But I would like to have like 2 reviews before I put up chapter 3 …

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Not a Chapter!

This is not a chapter. This is just a thing I am writing for my readers. Recently, I have received a review saying that an idea much like mine has been already posted. I have checked it out ... and to my surprise ... found that it was practically the same thing. I don't know how this could have happened … but I guess my ideas were not original enough. I thank **Joe-snow** for kindly pointing this flaw out to me. The story will continue still, but I will check back with the story that has been posted before me, to see if our ideas keep matching. Anyways ... I hope they don't match ... because I liked my idea a lot. If our ideas no longer match ... well then that's that. The third chapter will be coming out shortly. **Thank you for reading!**


	4. A Gun

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing, and violence.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

I am trying to update all my stories in FF and FP! Also, in some other boards! Madness. I have 14 reviews now. This story is doing well …

R&R

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

"Well, don't you have something to say?" Inu Yasha demanded when he saw the woman come close.

"I was wrong boy. Go now. Your father said that he wants you home by the afternoon." She merely looked at Inu.

"I am taking Kagome with me." Inu Yasha stated before turning his back on the woman.

"What?"

"You heard me. I am taking her with me. She will be in good care." Inu repeated. The woman looked over at the girl whose body was practically shattering due to her weakness.

"Take her than. I have no use for such weak people." She forced. _I can't disagree, or he might get me fired_. "What are you waiting for? I said, go!"

"Kagome, come on." Inu Yasha took Kagome by her arm, while keeping his eyes still on the stepmother.

"Alright …" Kagome stood up and walked away uncertainly with Inu Yasha by her side. Together, they left the horror house, leaving behind the woman without a servant. "Inu Yasha, I don't think I should have left."

"Why not?"

"Because … they are my family." Kagome said in almost a whisper.

"Family? You call that family?" Inu Yasha stopped walking.

"Well …"

"Kagome, listen. They may be your family because you're related by blood. But, Kagome, they don't care about you! They don't give a damn about what happens to you. Do you call that family?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I guess not …" Kagome answered.

"They aren't Kagome. They don't care! Understand it!" he looked at the saddened face of Kagome. "Come on."

"I think you're right Inu Yasha. They don't care do they?" Kagome started to tear. "They don't care at all!"

"I didn't …" Inu couldn't finish. _Oh great Inu Yasha. You just made her cry! Aren't you smooth? _"Here, we're near my house, so let's just forget about this and go."

"Uh huh." Kagome dried her tears as best as she could.

iii

"Oh wow! This room is so big!" Kagome stated looking around Inu Yasha's room. It was as big as her whole house. The ceilings were two stories high, and his room was filled with expensive furniture and treasures. "Look at this bed!" Kagome reached for the bed.

"Yea. You can go on it if you want, I don't' care." Inu was relieved that Kagome wasn't crying anymore.

"Really?" Kagome climbed onto the gigantic bed. "It's so comfy!" she said laughing.

"I'll go get one of the maids to fix you a guest room just next door." Inu Yasha suggested.

"Oh, you don't' have to do that." She informed.

"It's fine. You need a place to sleep don't you?" Inu Yasha pointed out.

"Oh yea!"

"I'll be right back." He left, leaving Kagome on the bed on her own. After Inu Yasha had gone, Kagome suddenly realized how quiet it was.

_It sure is quiet without Inu Yasha. I wonder when he will come back. _Kagome jumped off the bed to take a look around. She started to play around with a bunch of items when something caught her eye. It was sticking out of a drawer. She strolled over to the unknown object. She slowly peered in when she realized what it was.

A Gun!

Thoughts started to flow into Kagome's head like crazy. _What is a Gun doing in here? _She would ask. _Inu Yasha wouldn't actually kill someone would he? _It was then when the door creaked open. In the door way, Inu Yasha trudged in.

"It's all done. You're room's next door." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome answered absent mindedly.

"Something bothering you? I bet it's because of that whole family thing, right?"

"Huh? It's nothing. I was just surprised by .. uh … how many amazing stuff you had." Kagome lied.

"Oh. Well, if you want you can get some stuff. It doesn't matter." Inu Yasha offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't feel right doing that. You've done enough for me already!" she hesitated. "If you don't' mind, I think I'll go check out my new room!"

"It's the room on your right!" Inu called after her. _Soemthing's wrong with her. I wonder what exactly …_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's shorter than the other chapters for some reason. You read it ... now you review it.


	5. First Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing and violence

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Please R&R!

19 reviews now, and I am so glad. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it and I hope the reviews will continue. Do you think the rating should change to R? You'll see what I mean when you read.

* * *

Kagome sprinted towards her room. _A Gun! Why would Inu Yasha keep a Gun in his room? Would he really try and harm someone with it? _Kagome couldn't let go of what she had seen. Abruptly, she opened the massive door open, and stared in wonder at her new room. It was magnificent. Lime green curtains drooped upon the sparkling windows. A bed with pure white sheets and glimmering silver took up the room on her right. A dresser with a beautifully decorated mirror stood next to the bed. All this made Kagome tear.

_He is so nice! He is so sweet, yet he keeps a Gun. It doesn't make any sense!!! Maybe I should tell him about what I saw. Maybe he doesn't know he has it either. _But that possibility was slim. Inu Yasha would have noticed a Gun poking out of his drawer by now! This was when the door behind her opened and a boy walked in.

"Kagome? Are you crying?" Inu Yashsa's soft voice reached her ears.

"No. I'm not crying." Hurriedly, Kagome whipped her obvious tears away. Inu Yasha walked over and sat down beside Kagome, and started stroking her hair.

"Not crying? Then what are those tears I see?" he questioned with a half smile. Kagome looked up. She saw a smile, an innocent smile. Quickly, Kagome lowered her head again and started to weep once more.

"Kagome. Tell me what's wrong." No answer.

"I promise, I'll try and help you. But I can't if you don't tell me what the problem is." He reasoned.

"You can't do anything about it!" A sharp cry escaped Kagome's lips. At the instant she said it, she regretted it. "I mean, you can't do anything about it." She added softly this time.

"No matter. It won't help if you keep it to yourself."

_Should I tell him? What if he decides to use the gun on me? _She peered a look at Inu Yasha. His eyes showed concern, something nobody has shown to her before. He also cared for her, she knew. So why keep this from him, she thought.

"You can't get mad at me Inu Yasha. Please don't." she pleaded.

"I would never get mad at you. What's there to get mad at?" Inu Yasha brushed away her remaining tears and placed his hand upon Kagome's.

"I saw _it, _Inu Yasha. It was poking out of your drawer, and it was just lying there! I couldn't tell you before because I thought you were going to get mad at me! Please don't!" Kagome rushed through her words. A very shocked Inu Yasha looked down at her.

"You saw exactly, what Kagome? You've got to slow down." He said.

"The Gun Inu Yasha. I saw it."

"Oh, that old thing." Inu Yasha said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't really kill anyone, would you? You didn't use it already right? You wouldn't kill me right?" Kagome was rushing all over again.

"Hold up, hold up Kagome!" he raised his hand in protest. "No, Kagome, I didn't really kill anyone with it. And, kill you? Why would I want to do that? Why would I even think of doing that?" he asked. "Did you think I would?"

"I …" Kagome felt bad about accusing, Inu Yasha of killing. She felt like an idiot. "No Inu Yasha. I don't think you would kill. It was just that … it was a Gun, and I …"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." He cut her short. A few minutes dragged on, and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know why I have a Gun Kagome?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked, almost like he was talking to himself.

"No, I don't Inu." She answered. Inu Yasha walked himself to the lime green coated window. He slowly turned to face Kagome.

"It's something I regret Kagome." He sighed.

"Something you regret?" she echoed.

"I almost used the Gun Kagome. I almost used it on someone I should be caring for." His voice showed anger. Kagome sat quietly, waiting for Inu Yasha to finish. "I almost used it on myself. I was so close to Death. I was foolish. Foolish enough to even think of taking my own life away."

"You did WHAT!" Kagome couldn't help herself.

"I was in a club, a long time ago. All the kids who lead bad lives. For any kind of situation. As you might have guessed, my reason was my parents. We gathered, and the leader handed us Guns. I just stood there, holding the weapon in my hands. Feeling the trigger that would kill me between my fingers! I heard it then. A horrible sound. Someone dying Kagome. Someone dying. Right in front of me, he fell screaming. He killed himself. Then a few more followed him! I could do it. I ran away. Ran like some crazy guy screaming and crying." Kagome thought she saw a tear slid down his smooth cheeks. "That's what I regret. I live with it now. The guilt of trying to kill myself. You don't' know how much that hurts. Betraying possibly the only person you can trust. Yourself."

Intense silence filled Kagome's room.

"Oh, Inu Yasha …" Kagome breathed. "I had no idea. Live with that guilt no longer. Forget it, and start anew." Kagome whispered ever so silently. She stood, and made her way to the silent Inu Yasha. She placed her hands on his bare arms and grasped him in her warmth. "You didn't completely betray yourself Inu. You came to your senses, and ran. Besides, I'm not going to let you live with such a guilt. You didn't only save yourself, but you saved me too. You gave me something I have never experienced. You actually cared for me. So, in return, I shall care for you."

"You've already proven that on the first day we met. That day I also knew …" but his voice trailed off. _Oh damn you Inu Yasha. You almost told her you like her!_

"You knew what?" Kagome urged.

"I knew … that you were someone special." He finished. "Listen. I'll be like a brother to you."

"A brother …" she repeated. _And you thought Inu Yasha might say he liked you! How foolish! _"That'd be great."

iii

Both had lied about their true feelings. Inu Yasha and Kagome on their feelings for each other. Yet, they adopted each other as their brother and sister. They spent day after day with each other. Feeling comfort and happiness as they did. Their love for each other grew, but both kept denying. It had been almost a month they spent together in each other's presence when a new person joined in to share their happiness. It had happened when Kagome and Inu Yasha were out downtown.

* * *

So, do you think the rating should change to R? I am talking about the suicide club and the Gun shootings. You read it, now please, review it! **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Toriyame

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing and violence

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Please R&R!

Oh WOW! 27 reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for like two months! I'll try to update more now. It's just school and everything is holding me back! The rating will stay PG-13 … and I hope that you will keep reviewing my story! I'm sorry the chapters are all short! I don't do well in with patience.

* * *

Kagome and Inu Yasha were out window shopping downtown. They were joking and laughing as always, when they stopped in front of a book store. Being the bookworm that Kagome was, they entered the store to look around.

"Hey, this book looks pretty good." Inu Yasha handed over a book with the title, "Life." In the summary, it told of a young boy, and his struggles for his life. Kagome nodded happily, and purchased the book. Both made their ways home, to find a surprise waiting for them. They had arrived late that night, when all of a sudden, Kagome tripped on the porch.

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked. "I tripped over something!"

"It's probably just the steps." Inu Yasha said sensibly.

"But I wasn't on the steps Inu." Kagome insisted. The two turned on the light so that they could see what it was that made Kagome trip. A basket and a lump of a blanket. "What is it?" Kagome breathed.

"Looks like some basket to me." Inu Yasha drew nearer to the object. Carefully, he lifted the covers to unravel a big shock. Kagome followed Inu Yasha's gaze into what lay in the basket.

"A baby?!" Kagome yelled. "What is it doing here!?"

"How should I know?" Inu Yasha questioned. Inu Yasha was clearly close to panicking.

"There's something beside the poor little thing." Kagome pointed to the right side of the sleeping baby. Using her delicate hands, she grasped the note and began to read. "_Inu. You may not remember me, but I have always remembered you. That is why I am trusting my one baby to you. I am sorry for any inconvenience, but you are my last hope, along with my baby's. His name is Toriyame. Please, I beg of you, take care of him for me, for I am nearing my Death. Good bye."_

Both stood in silence for the words to soak in. A baby, in Inu Yasha's care. Left by someone he probably didn't even know. An enemy? A friend?

"GRR!" Inu Yasha broke the silence. "Who the hell would do this to me? I'm not a baby sitter!" Kagome laid her hands on Inu Yasha's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Seriously Kagome! I don't know anything about babies! Why would someone do this to me?"

"Inu, let's just get inside first. It's too cold out here." Kagome took the baby, and its blanket, and cradled him in her arms. "Besides, the baby's probably going to get a cold!"

"The baby?! You're worried about the baby?

"Of course. Let's go inside." Kagome took the lead, with a very grumpy Inu Yasha behind.

* * *

Once inside, Kagome took a closer look at the baby. Its eyes were just like Inu Yasha's. Cold in someway, but heart warming all the same. The baby's other features didn't relate to Inu much, but Kagome could instantly tell that they were related. _It's the eyes …_ Kagome thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Inu Yasha interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "I'm sure you're not going to let me just throw it away or something …"

"What? You wouldn't!" Kagome blurted out. "You can't throw him away just like that!"

"Yeah … I guess. What are we going to do then?" Inu Yasha pressed.

"We're … we're …" Kagome stared long and hard into Toriyame's eyes. Somehow she couldn't look away from its beauty. "We're going to keep him. I'll even help Inu Yasha!" she added.

"Keep him? You can't be serious!" Inu Yasha said in shock. "Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"I know, I know! Just give me and the baby a chance. Please?" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine …. But if the baby starts to become a handful, he's getting out of here! Maybe I'll throw him in an adoption center, or find him some parents or something." Inu Yasha muttered.

"Ok. But don't worry, because that's not going to happen!" Kagome announced happily.

"Let's hope that he wouldn't be a pain …" Inu Yasha agreed.

"Thanks Inu. I promise, he's going to be an angel!" Kagome hugged the baby.

"An angel?" Inu laughed. "And how do you know that?"

"I just do." Answered she. Inu Yasha shrugged, and went over to his fridge.

"Whatever you say Kagome. Whatever you say. Just tell me when this starts getting out of hand." Inu Yasha stated. He opened a can, and drank the cool liquid down. At the corner of his eye, he could see the happy Kagome with the baby in her arms. She was so happy! Inu smiled, and thought of how extraordinary Kagome was. _We both have such difficult lives … but I know … that together nothing of the past will matter. Together, we are happy. _Inu told himself in his mind.

* * *

This turned out shorter than ever! Maybe I'll try to make the next one extra longer to make up for this one. Please Review! I want to reach 100 reviews! I already have 27! Think I can't make it? Well ... I can if you guys review … Please!


	7. Can't Sleep, Damn It!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing and violence.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Please R&R.

Wow! 27 reviews to 41! I'm trying to update more and more, because I want to reach 100 reviews! Today's chapter will mostly be about Toriyame. (Obviously seeing as he just came into the picture)

* * *

Kagome woke at the sound of wailing. It had been just 1 day, but Kagome was already tired. Slowly, she got up from her bed provided by Inu Yasha, and strolled over to Toriyame's crib. "There, there. Please stop crying. I need some sleep too you know." Kagome cooed. She gently picked up the baby and rocked him in her arms. Slowly, the crying began to fade, and Kagome's mind started to clear. "See? You're a much prettier baby when you're not crying." Kagome was so caught up with Toriyame, that she didn't notice a certain white haired boy walk into her room.

"I can't get a wink of sleep!" he growled, startling Kagome.

"Inu Yasha! You scared me!" Kagome gasped.

"Well, it's not my fault that he keeps on crying!" Inu Yasha kept on complaining. "Can't you make him shut up somehow!?"

"I would if I knew how Inu. Still, don't go all grumpy, besides it's not the baby's fault that he cries. He probably misses his real mom or something." Kagome explained while trying to put Toriyame to sleep.

"How would he know who's his real mom or not? He's like not even one month old!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Inu Yasha … you're not going to take him away are you?" Kagome asked suddenly. "Really, it's not his fault!"

"What?" Inu Yasha tugged at his tangled hair. "Oh … that. I won't send him away Kagome. It's just … he's so LOUD …"

"Of course he is! He's just a baby … it's their job to cry!" Kagome gave a little giggle. Inu Yasha stretched and looked over at a nearby clock. 4:00am.

_Crap … he'd better stop crying, or I don't know what I'll do … _Inu Yasha thought in his mind. "I'm going to go back to sleep now, and try to keep him under control!" He gave a short wave, and was out the door. Kagome watched him until he turned to his own room.

_Inu Yasha … _Kagome said to herself, _why must I hide something so important from you? _A little burping noise from Toriyame snapped Kagome back. "Are you hungry? How about a little snack, huh?" Kagome walked over to get a bottle of milk.

* * *

"Inu Yasha, do you have a stroller or something?" Kagome questioned while holding Toriyame in her arms. "I think we should go for a walk today."

"Uh … I don't think so Kagome. I mean, I've never had a baby before, so why would I have a stroller?" Inu scratched his head.

"Makes sense I guess. Can you get a stroller somehow?" Kagome asked him. "I'm not asking for much, am I?"

"Nah. We'll just go to a store and pick one up. I just have to get dressed." Inu tugged at his pajamas.

"Alright. We'll be waiting outside." Kagome held Toriyame firmly in her arms, and made her way outside.

* * *

Sorry. I was going to write more … but I can't because I need to get off the computer now. So instead, I will update very fast! Review please! I'm going to 100 reviews remember? Oh, and Kumagoro1391, what you said about the gibberish thing … well, I guess that's thoughtful of you, but I prefer getting reviews talking about my story or something. It doesn't feel the same if I get gibberish as reviews, and call it a review.


	8. A Happy Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

This is rated PG-13. Some swearing and violence.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama

Please R&R.

I've decided to continue this story …

* * *

It was an abosolutely beautiful day … one that did not match Inu Yasha's grumpy mood. Inu Yasha had just recently provided Kagome with a new blue stroller, which was why they were outside in the first place. Inu Yasha though, could not help a small smile to creep up his lips as he watched Kagome coo Toriyame.

"You're sooo cute! Yes you are!" Kagome's voice flooded Inu's mind. _Yes, yes, I know I'm cute. _Inu Yasha told dream-Kagome.

"You perfect little thing …" Said the real Kagome. _If you think so … why don't you just kiss me? _Inu Yasha leaned onto dream-Kagome. It must have been that Inu Yasha did not see what he was doing in real life, for Kagome stopped him just in time.

"Inu Yasha! Watch out!" Inu Yasha's eyes flew open at the voice of Kagome's voice. There, right in front of him, was a tall, muscular man. He stood tall, glaring down on Inu Yasha.

"…" Inu Yasha blinked.

"NOBODY invades MY personal bubble!" The man swooped down and punched Inu Yasha.

"Oh My God! Inu Yasha! Are you okay?" Kagome ran towards the startled Inu Yasha. The man was already walking away.

"…" Inu Yasha held his hand to his left eye. "Ouch …"

"Aww." Kagome breathed. "Why'd you go near that man in the first place? You invaded his bubble!"

"I was thinking about something …" he stood. "Besides what's a personal bub-" But he was cut off.

"Excuse me darlings … is this yours?" an elderly woman pushed Toriyame's stroller to them.

"Yes, he's mine." Kagome answered. Inu Yasha was still clutching his eye.

"Ooooh. You young ones are so lucky. Still young … still having kids." She bent down to look at Toriyame. "Looks exactly like his father, yes. You should hope for a daughter next time." She pat Kagome on the shoulder. "I'm sure your daughter will be just as beautiful." The elderly woman walked away after that, leaving a blush on the two "couple's" cheeks.

"Haha …" faked Kagome. "What a nice lady, huh, Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah …" Inu Yasha replied. And together, they continued on their walk.

Toriyame was feeling a bit insecure. Kagome had stopped cooing, and both were talking without a word.

* * *

A short chapter. I didn't know how to spell "cooing" I think you know what I mean though … 


End file.
